


Fixed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco plots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Draco plots.

Title: Fixed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #122: Overwhelmed  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco plots.

  
~

Fixed

~

“It’s Malfoy again!”

Draco froze, shamelessly eavesdropping.

Potter, looking flushed, furious and fabulous, was talking to Granger. “He’s been hanging about my office.”

“He works in the next office over,” Granger reminded him.

“If he thinks he can intimidate me, he’s mistaken,” Potter hissed.

“Intimidate?” Hermione shrugged. “I think he’s trying impress you.”

“Overwhelm me with his evil sexiness, more like,” Potter mumbled.

Draco grinned.

“You think he’s sexy?” Granger asked, tone speculative.

“And evil!”

As they wandered away, Draco smirked. _If Potter thinks I’m sexy, he’s mine!_ Licking his lips, Draco strolled away. _After all, evil I can fix._

~


End file.
